


You found me

by hedamylexa29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clarke has a dick, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, G!P Clarke, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Lexa, Smut, abby is a cockblock, and a bottom lol, lexa is so fucking smug, she too is so in love, she's also so in love, they're all funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedamylexa29/pseuds/hedamylexa29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if the person you once thought was unattainable, willingly and wholeheartedly offered you what you've always longed for?</p><p>Or</p><p>HSAU where Clarke and Lexa fall slowly and beautifully in love with each passing second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I drew your name on the back of my skin.

Since she was just a little girl, Clarke had learned and familiarized herself with one thing—there was always, only, black and white. Everything was categorized as either wrong or right, for Clarke’s family, there was nothing in between.

Along and with these teachings, Clarke also learned to do one more thing— _self-loathing_.

All of it seemed to be nothing but a contradictive chaos mudding her brain. Because, with time, Clarke realized that she was neither white nor black, she couldn’t categorize herself as this or that—male or female. Clarke simply thought she was, well… _different._ Clarke was a girl who believed in difference and change; she believed those two things—as awkward as it sounds, were the only constant thing in one’s life.

As there could actually be a black and white, there could also be a room for something different, something _grey._

And Clarke may hate herself all she wants, but she doesn’t hate what she is. There was a time when she looked in the mirror and instantly realized that this person in front of her was all she was ever going to be. Now, all she had to do was simply accept it—the undeniable fact that she was a girl with a _penis_. As simple as that.

Also, it wasn’t all bad. All the self-consciousness, the apartness and the self-hatred—they weren’t so bad, because without them, Clarke wouldn’t let herself disappear into the infinite universe of art. If it weren’t for those demons, she would have never picked a brush and a canvas over a normal social life. Those things were the ones which made and unmade her, and she was thankful.

“Clarke!” the blonde blinked as she heard the faint, intrusive and familiar voice calling her name. Shaking her head to rid her mind of the venomous thoughts, Clarke turned her head, until her dull, blue eyes landed on the much needed guest.

Clarke smiled, _genuinely._ The kind of smiles a child gets when they unwrap their Christmas presents and realize they’ve been offered what they actually asked for.

“Hey you!” Lexa whispered, plopping her left arm on the back of the couch, the other still clutching her backpack. A colorful, toothy smile painted her features.

 _Lexa—_ this green eyed brunette that wasn’t just another person or friend in the blonde’s life, no. Lexa was Clarke’s person—she was the first human being that broke down the blonde’s walls, the only person to ever accept Clarke before, even she, accepted herself.

Lexa was not the light at the end of the tunnel; she was the light in the start and the middle. When the brunette invited herself into Clarke’s dull, grey life, everything seemed to explode with shades and shades of colors. Clarke had finally, not only known or seen, but also tasted red, and blue, and yellow and…green. That’s what Lexa was to Clarke—billions of shades of green.

“Hey…” The blonde willed herself to speak, her tone wary and tired.

“So, I was thinking we could try another genre of books tonight? I don’t know, I’ve brought some with me.” The brunette started her usual ramblings that Clarke was never complaining about. The blonde’s eyes trailed off Lexa’s features to her backpack as she started pulling out the books they could read tonight.

Clarke stayed quiet, still watching the girl before her. She wasn’t sure if Lexa was still talking, all she could hear was the white noise seeping through her ears, and into her brain. Until the brunette dropped the said books on the coffee table and turned to her best friend, letting out a long sigh.

“Or we could just watch Iron man? I know how much you love Tony Stark, which by the way, I still have no idea why, but…”

“Yes!” Clarke cut her off, earning a throaty chuckle from the brunette. She obviously didn’t need that much convincing.  

If Lexa only knew though—how much the other girl loved her laugh and her soft croaky giggles, the way her eyes fell shut, and the space around them crinkled. The way her white teeth peaked out of her fleshy, pink lips. The way her cheeks painted from pale to crimson and rosy.

She didn’t mean to pay much attention to the little details, but Clarke couldn’t help it. She was an artist after all, she was supposed to be spellbound and captivated by the girl’s expressive features—her microscopic expressions.  

“What a fucking dork!” Lexa called, landing her legs on top of the polished, wooden table in front of them, and leaning her head on the back of the downy and velvety couch. It was her favorite furniture in the whole Griffin residence.

“How was practice?” The blonde finally forced herself to speak, leaning her head on the palm of her hand and watching Lexa, as the girl regrettably hid her green eyes behind the curtains of her eyelids.

“Exhausting.” Lexa replied, plainly.

“I don’t know what’s so fun about chasing a ball for ninety minutes.”

“I don’t know what’s so fun about staring at me, when you could just give me a nice backrub.” Lexa fired back, her eyes finally meeting the blue irises still dancing around her tired features.

“Ew! I won’t even lay a finger on you! Not when you’re still sweating like a fucking pig on my couch—which reminds me, my mom would be so unpleased about it if she ever saw you right now!”

“No, she wouldn’t!” the brunette replied, her brows furrowed, and her whole face turning into an offended grimace.

Clarke sighed, “She wouldn’t” she said, defeated.

“Abby loves me. Everyone does!” Lexa said, pointing a finger at her friend.

“Okay but _I_ love you more than all of them do!”

“Not so sure about that anymore.” The brunette dropped her legs to the carpeted floor and jolted her body up, away from the couch. “But, I think you’re right, I do need a shower.” She finished, giving Clarke a full, clear view of her ample backside, graciously tucked inside the large, white and muddy boy shorts she was still wearing from practice.

That didn’t leave much to Clarke’s imagination. Her hands itched with an unwanted desire to reach forward and, just, experimentally squash the bounteous flesh between her fingers. 

“No, wait!” Clarke rounded the brunette’s wrist with her shaking knuckles. She gulped then continued, “I—I was just kidding. You know that…that I wouldn’t mind touching you all sweaty and…” the blonde paused, shaking her hand.

“Wow…that sounded much more articulate in my head” Clarke added, not daring to look up at her friend.

“Well, _hello there…_ ” Lexa trailed off. Clarke looked up, confused and curious. It didn’t last long when she finally followed the brunette’s eyesight—she felt the hottest air crawl under her skin, the loud buzzing scuttling through her eardrums. _Oh—my—fucking—god!_

Her hand immediately left Lexa’s and reached for the pillow supporting her back, rapidly covering her crotch.

How could this happen? Really, How? How was she able to turn such an innocent conversation into…into… _this._

“I—I’m sorry! Let me just…just, I’ll just…” Clarke’s own tongue betrayed her, slurring and stuttering. Until she felt the small space dip beside her on the couch. Her face still held, hidden behind the palms of her hands.

“Hey! Hey…look at me!” Clarke heard Lexa’s plea, “Clarke, _please,_ look at me.” The brunette insisted.

“I don’t want to!” Clarke mumbled against her palms.

“Yes, you do…” Lexa whispered in a hushed tone, “Come on, let’s go upstairs, I wanna show you something.” She offered.

The quiet offer earned the blonde’s undivided attention. Slowly dragging her hands away from her face, Clarke’s blue eyes peaked from under her long lashes.

“Sh-show me what?” she questioned.

“You’ll know once we’re upstairs.” Lexa explained, covering Clarke’s hands with her own, and trailing them, slowly towards the blonde’s lap, “Come on…Let’s go.” Lexa said, still whispering.

Clarke couldn’t help but to comply.

 

********

 

Clarke walked straight to the side of her bed, her hands still desperately trying to cover the space between her thighs. Still nervously fumbling with her fingers, Clarke slopped her numb figure on the edge of the large bed, watching as Lexa kicked the door closed, her front still facing the white painted, wooden material.

Clarke’s stomach roiled at the simple and quiet click, indicating that the brunette had just locked the door.

“There’s no need in locking the door, you know? No one will be home until tomorrow morning.” Clarke informed, her breaths ragged and coiled. The brunette ignored the words as she slowly turned around to face her friend. Her features neutral and dull, which made everything much harder for the blonde to make a sense of.

Every movement and step forward that Lexa took while sauntering towards her seemed to play in slow motion. Every single heart beat picked up speed and Clarke wondered if Lexa could probably hear it, just as she did, beating frantically within her ears.

And suddenly, Lexa stood right before her, her knees barely ghosting hers.

“Scoot!” That demanding tone the brunette just used, earned her a jumbled glance from the blonde. “Come on…move!” Lexa emphasized.

“What is it that you wanted to show m—“Clarke started, while she dozily and warily moved to the middle of her bed. Her words swallowed deep in her throat as she watched what Lexa was doing.

“I…w-what are you doing?” the blonde asked, her tongue tripping on the words. The brunette had unexpectedly started to take off her dirty jersey.

Clarke wasn’t prepared for whatever Lexa had intended to show her. Not until the other girl settled her still humid body between Clarke’s legs.

Her vision blurred, her heart almost slipped through the cages of her ribs as her blue eyes finally settled on the milky skin of Lexa’s back—he fair brown and tanned skin that was now swollen and slightly red around the black ink decorating her flesh.

“I should remove this one too…you can’t fully see it with it still on.” Lexa finally spoke again.

Now, Clarke wasn’t sure what her friend was actually referring to by ‘this one’—at least not until her eyes fell on Lexa’s hands gripping the hem of her own dark green sports bra.

Her eyes followed every movement, noticing the way the brunette’s fingers trembled while she finally lifted the cottoned clothe above her head, her back still facing the blonde. Lexa threw the bra somewhere on the foot of the bed, and brought her hands forward, attempting to cover her chest.

A buzzing silence cut through the atmosphere. Clarke could hear nothing but the mad beating of her own heart, and the shallow breaths Lexa was emitting through her nostrils.

“So…” Lexa broke the uncomfortable silence at last.

“You…you got another tattoo.” Clarke whispered; her eyes wide in sheer shock and disbelief at how breathtakingly beautiful and striking the design of her best friend’s tattoo was. The words spilled out as a declaration rather than a question.

“I did…” Lexa trailed off as she carefully turned her head to her left, in order to gauge Clarke’s reaction.

Clarke stayed quiet and unmoving. How could she move a single muscle while she had this gloriously beautiful girl right between her legs—bare and warm and rightfully untouchable?

“You can _touch_ it.”

“A-are you sure? ‘Cause I really don’t wann—“

“I’m sure, _Clarke.”_ Lexa cut her off once again. “It’s okay, you won’t hurt me.” The brunette reassured.

Clarke didn’t really hesitate as she scooted closer to the girl’s back. Slowly reaching a trembling hand towards the brunette’s flowing, long hair, Clarke, gently pushed brown curls, laying them on Lexa’s right shoulder.

Lexa gulped. Her skin trembled with tangled and muddled nerves.

Clarke forced her eyes to travel up to her friend’s jaw, trying to catch her gaze. Her knuckles then grew a mind of their own, carefully trailing down the brunette’s shoulder blades and finally connecting with the dark.

Every nerve buzzed and tingled and coiled with each soft graze.

“I got it for you…” Lexa spoke first, while the blonde’s gaze couldn’t tear itself away from the beautiful inked tattoo.

Clarke stayed silent. Other than the fact that she was left speechless, the younger girl didn’t want to interrupt her friend. She had always made sure to stay quiet as Lexa spoke—downing and sinking every single word, every single breath.

“The white circle is _you_ , Clarke.” Lexa informed—answered the unspoken question as she felt the cold graze of Clarke’s knuckles on the upper design lying between her shoulder blades. “It’s you…everything that makes and has ever made you. I…I loved your laugh before I could even love your face, or your soul, or your mind. I swear, the first time I heard it, I could’ve sworn the sound of it played over and over in my head—like…like I already knew it, like I already knew _you!”_

Lexa paused, feeling the blonde’s breath tickling the crook of her neck. She drew in a sharp breath herself. Clarke’s fingers were getting warmer and hotter against her skin.

“But when I finally laid my eyes on you—God…everything changed. I don’t know, it’s like my soul spoke to yours, like ‘Oh hey there, I’ve been looking for you, for so long.’” The brunette continued.

Clarke’s lips fell parted, amazed and wordless. She felt thunderstruck, like she’s just been hit with the heaviest rock, tightening and taunting her lungs.  

 

******

 

The feel of Clarke’s front now pressed against her back, a cold hand landing swiftly on a bare hip while the other still, so gently stroking her painted flesh. She felt drunk and dizzy, still she felt dauntless and brave.

“ _Lexa I—_ “

“No! Just…please, let me finish.” Lexa desperately pleaded.

This was it. It’s now or never.

Her friend’s knuckles travelled lower, scraping through the other paintings.

“Those are the pieces of you—the small, little pieces your heart and your mind, so generously offered to mine. The late night conversations about everything and nothing—about how you still have no clue why the Kardashians are so insanely famous, or about how every other person but you and me, simply doesn’t get your chemistry puns, or how you think that Lauren Jauregui and I are long lost twin sisters.”

Lexa felt the grip on her hip tighten, the frame behind her scooting forward, and therefore closer. Clarke had softly laid her chin on the brunette’s bare shoulder, her fingers still mindlessly drawing colourless figures on the humid skin.

Her resolve finally powdered. Lexa swiftly turned around between Clarke’s legs, throwing her own on either sides of the blonde’s, straddling her.  

“Lexa, what’re you doing?” Clarke faintly and breathlessly, whispered.

“Shh…’ The brunette shushed her.

Enveloping both of Clarke’s hands, Lexa drove them back around her waist and settled them, mildly and delicately on her lower back.

Then she extended her arms forward, hands gripping the blonde’s elbows. Their faces were barely a centimetre away. Mingled, hot breaths that Lexa didn’t quite know which ones belonged to whom anymore.

Clarke’s eyes fell closed—a hopeless attempt to try and be invisible, Lexa had assumed. She still smiled, her forehead gently bumping with her friend’s.

“The little things you gave me—you planted within me, they’re everything I have ever needed, the protectiveness, the affectionate touches—when you stroke my hair, when you play with my fingers…” Lexa’s words halted as she felt the nimble fingers, slowly stroking her lower back.

“When you rub my back,” she added, “when you hold my hand—every little touch still chocolates every nerve. But you touched me in a more special way—a way no one has ever touched me before.” Lexa moved her hand upwards, pointing a long, slender finger just above Clarke’s chest.

“You touched me with your heart, before you even touched me with your hands…” a bitter, salty tear seeped its way through Lexa’s eyelids, wetting its way down her rosy cheeks.

“I wanted to give you something—something that was yours even before you knew it existed…” Lexa forced herself to speak through the quiet whimpers and soft cries choking on her throat. “I want…I need you to have _me_ , in any way you could. Because just like this tattoo—you’re permanent, you’re…you’re infinite.”

Her words sunk right through Clarke’s lips. She didn’t know who leaned in first, Lexa didn’t actually care about such an irrelevant and small detail.

What really mattered was the tender press of the blonde’s wet, pink flesh against her own. The lenient and soft whimper escaping Clarke’s lungs and seeping into her mouth. The tight grip on her back, driving her body closer and closer…and closer.

 

******

 

Clarke held harder, her hands roamed and grazed every inch of Lexa’s back. She yearned and thirsted and craved to touch everything at once. Nothing seemed enough, Lexa still felt far and apart.

Clarke tilted her head, parting their lips for a moment shorter than a second, breathing Lexa in, drinking her sweet scent in—she felt like a divine creature, helplessly trying to suck the air and soul out of their pry’s body.

Her lips lapped and sucked at the other girl’s bottom flesh, the press of her unadorned and naked chest against Clarke’s chest was getting unbearably frustrating.

“ _Hum_ …”  Lexa hummed within her mouth. Her vision blurred and her mind racked and crumbled. The brunette was mindlessly grinding and rutting her hips against Clarke’s crotch. The prominent bulge gaining a size and stiffness with each second.

 _“Stop!”_ Clarke drew her lips away from Lexa’s, with a plop sound resulted from her sucking in the brunette’s lower lip into her mouth. “This…this is _crazy.”_

“I know.” Lexa, anxiously and breathlessly whispered; cupping the blonde’s face between the palms of her hands, and nudging the tip of Clarke’s nose with her own. “I know…” she added, smiling.

                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more parts orrr...  
> Tell me in the comments below, also feel free to leave kudos if you ever liked this sloppy ass piece that i wrote in the middle of the night.  
> Also come at me on:  
> Twitter: @JauresexualHeda  
> Tumblr: fforever-alonee  
> I have another ongoing AU clexa fic, check it out if you want ;)


	2. You saved me from my no-love neurosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short fluffy/playful/slightly steamy chapter.  
> Abby makes an unwanted appearance.  
> Featuring top/teasing lexa.  
> Also some flashbacks cause some of you asked for more background story.

Deft, nimble fingers dancing through the still naked skin of Lexa’s back. The brunette’s upper body splayed over the mattress, soft and uncovered. The warm, white sheets, barely falling over the edge of a corpulent, plum backside—she was still in her shorts.

It was still so early—5.49 AM, Clarke had noted, still her thoughts have travelled back to last night’s events. Lexa’s bolstering and soothing words replaying themselves once again.

The blonde was ready to finally wake up and realize the whole thing was just a dream, some illusion her brain had set up, a mind game. But it wasn’t, Lexa was still there, next to her, still bare and beautiful. And Clarke had never once thought that reality would be much more beautiful and alluring than her dreams and imagination.

She was _in love_ , and the feeling was even more wonderful than she ever imagined it could be.

Falling in love with Lexa was very real, but she usually used to shake her head whenever people talked about love or soul mates—then she met her, and everything changed. Lexa smiled and Clarke was suddenly five years old again.

Lexa’s hair was splayed out in about twenty different directions; her eyes were still closed, small and bulbous and puffy; her cheeks were rosy—she looked warm and natural.

Everything was silent—the birds, the cars, the people, even the air. Clarke could hear nothing but the soft sound of Lexa’s breathing.

Before all of this, before Lexa—Clarke’s heart was blank, empty, just like the large, white paper on her canvas. All Lexa had to do was pick up a pen and put it on the paper, and then, just then, everything within Clarke came back to life. She didn’t feel paralyzed anymore; she was suddenly light, as light as a feather that could be soared away by a gentle breeze.

 

_“Clarke, hurry up!” Octavia, one of Clarke’s oldest friends called from the back seat of her brother’s car._

_The blonde quickly hopped inside the vehicle, joining the two familiar faces. “I swear to God, those stairs are gonna fucking kill me one day!” Clarke complained, sealing her words with a frustrated grown that earned her amused chuckles from her friends._

_“Be punctual! That’ll definitely help.” Bellamy spoke._

_Clarke glared as the boy brought the car’s engine back to life and started driving the two girls to their first day of school._

_“Um…excuse me but, who gave him permission to open his mouth?”_

_“Not me!” Octavia replied loudly, shaking her head._

_“You guys are so mean to me, I don’t deserve this!”_

_Clarke’s giggle rang through the space, seeping through the windows, into the air, until Bellamy abruptly stopped the vehicle._

_“Watch out!” Clarke heard the croaky voice shout from the side of the road, a tall, brown haired girl holding her hand up in the air and crouching down, beside something they didn’t really know what it was, yet._

_Clarke stormed out of the car, breath ragged and rapid, afraid they’d just unknowingly hurt this girl. But what she saw, defied every single one of her expectations; the stranger still faced her with her back, a little, injured pigeon held between her hands._

_“You almost ran over this cute little thing.”_

_A tender raucous voice invaded Clarke’s senses. In that moment, Clarke wanted and desired nothing but the will to paint a sound._

_But then, the girl turned around. And suddenly, everything halted and stopped and vanished and melted, including her heart._

_What a beautiful shade of green her eyes were painted with, or were they grey? Or yellow? Or blue? She couldn’t know, still she wondered how many shades of paint she could use to get this unfamiliar and beautiful colour._

_The stranger rose to her feet, her eyes held Clarke’s captive._

_Now, Clarke certainly never believed in love at first sight, no. But right now? She sure as hell believed in this moment—a moment she felt the brunette staring right through her, like she was suddenly transparent._

_A moment that Clarke felt like she didn’t belong to herself anymore, not completely. Part of her seemed to belong to this incredibly beautiful stranger._

_This one single glance had just set her life alight. Two sets of colourful eyes staring through layers and layers of what felt like countless and endless lifetimes._

_Then it hit her. Clarke suddenly knew why this didn’t feel the slightest bit like love at first sight—Because, and as crazy as it sounded in her head, she didn’t even bother being burdened with the misconception that ‘this’ was a first sight at all._

_After that, Clarke was certain—she could never take this back. No matter how much she would ever want to. No matter how hard she was ever going to try._

_“Um…hello?” Clarke blinked, long, slender fingers waving a few inches away from her face._

_“Oh…Ohh, sorry, we—we were a little distracted.” The blonde stuttered. “What about you? Are you hurt?” she willed herself to ask. She was genuinely worried._

_“No, I’m good.”_

_“I’m Clarke!” the younger girl suddenly blurted out. It was actually really rare for Clarke to even interact with another human being, other than the Blake siblings and her parents. That still didn’t excuse the word vomit._

_The stranger chuckled, and Clarke wanted nothing but to curl up in a ball and squeeze her favourite furry pillow and just die within the nest she built herself on the imaginary bed._

_“Lexa, call me Lexa.” The girl, now with a name, spoke. Lexa. What a beautiful name to add to the beautiful set of perfections._

 

Clarke’s hand travelled to her friend’s dozy features, gently brushing a few rebel stands covering her face. A tired, but still present smile, stretching the edges of her lips.

“Morning” Lexa yawned dozily; sinking her face down on the soft pillows. 

“Hey…” Clarke whispered, propping her head on her elbows, “I didn’t wanna wake you. Not until I was sure you got enough sleep, you looked tired.”

“How long has it been?” the brunette asked.

“Five minutes. I got bored.” 

Lexa chuckled.

Then she bit her lower lip.

Then she lifted her eyes to finally meet Clarke’s.

And Clarke? Clarke was gone the minute Lexa serenaded her with the throaty, sleepy voice of the after sleep. Her heart swelled and coiled and whirled. It almost stopped. Almost.

The fact that Lexa was laying on her bed, half naked, still nothing really happened—nothing past the part where they spent two quarters of the night just tenderly kissing and laying in each other’s arms.

The fresh images of her last memory flashed between her eyes, a crimson shade of red creeping up her cheeks. Clarke, still had to fight her own delusions to believe that what had happened was actually real, that Lexa had in fact, somehow, offered herself, not partially, but completely to the blonde.

But Clarke wasn’t yet ready, hell; she might never be feeling ready. And Lexa was too gentle and understanding and patient and careful, and all of the things that made up a great lover.

“So…” Lexa trailed off, twisting the hem of the blonde’s white shirt and dragging her face a few inches away from her own, the teasing action brought Clarke to the ground yet again. “Last night was nice.” She added. Her eyes trailing down to Clarke’s parted lips.

“Yeah…so nice.”

“Do you think we can do that again?” The brunette whispered against the blonde’s mouth.

“If you want to…yes.” Clarke replied immediately.

“How about you? Don’t you want to—“ Lexa paused, her lips dancing down, grazing the blonde’s taut jaw, “—kiss me?” she continued.

Clarke’s eyes fell closed. Her stomach churned and roiled with what felt like thousands and thousands of butterflies. The pace of her heart beat hustled and raced out of her chest.

“I do…” the blonde whispered, feeling the small twitch of Lexa’s lips against her skin, “I really _fucking_ do.”

“So, _kiss me_.”

Clarke didn’t need to be asked twice.

As soon as Lexa uttered her command, the brunette was roughly pulled into the blonde’s lap, the white, warm sheets still clutched in her fist, covering her naked chest, their hips pressed tightly against one another.

Clarke stoutly sucked the bottom, plum and wet flesh into her mouth, her eyebrows knitting at the intense and incredibly strong tug inside her stomach.

The blonde’s hands travelled down Lexa’s back as sturdy fingers and palms cupped the brunette’s ample ass cheeks, squeezing the still covered flesh harshly and firmly in her hold, and bringing Lexa harder against her crotch.

Lexa suddenly hissed at the sudden action, bringing her friend’s actions to an abrupt stop.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean t—“

“No…j-just…” the brunette paused for a second, closing her eyes, surprisingly smiling against Clarke’s lips, “J-Just…do that again. 

Everything around Clarke whirled and spun in circles, even the air she was desperately breathing. A trembling hand grew a mind of its own and landed on Lexa’s face—her skin felt unbelievably hot.

The blonde’s bulge lumped and jerked, twitching against the brunette’s centre. Feeling as unflinching and brave as ever, Clarke inched her other hand inside Lexa’s shorts, decisively and confidently gripping Lexa’s ass harder, bringing their hips impossibly closer.

“How do you manage to say the ‘F’ word so beautifully?” Lexa mumbled, dipping her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck, her hips still swaying and rubbing against Clarke.

“You must be the only one to think so…” Clarke whispered breathlessly, while her lips tweaked and nipped at the tan, bare skin on Lexa’s shoulder.

A loud knock echoed around the small space of Clarke’s room, breaking the two girls’ intimate encounter.

“ _Clarke_? Why is your door locked?” The familiar voice of her mother rounded their deafened senses.

 _Fucking great_. Lexa plopped back away from Clarke and into the other side of the bed, quickly grabbing the shirt sitting down the foot of the bed. “Cock-block.” Clarke murmured through gritted teeth, earning a throaty chuckle from the brunette—who, surprisingly, managed to cover herself so quickly.

“Coming!” the blonde shouted, taking one last glance to the girl still comfortably laying on her bed.       

“Why did you—“ Abby started her scolding session pretty early; her eyes flew straight to the familiar frame, innocently and randomly occupying Clarke’s bed. “Lexa, good morning.”

“Morning.” Lexa greeted back, a loud, teary yawn escaping her lips.

“Sorry! Did I wake you?” Abby’s question was directed to Lexa, a question that earned her a fake glare from her daughter.

“Umm, hello, you woke me up too!” Clarke mastered a forged tone, like she just was just offended. Lexa just giggled.

“Right…you girls get ready; it’s almost time for school. Also, I brought some espresso shots on my way home. I’m sure Lexa wouldn’t mind making us some pancakes.”

“You know I wouldn’t. We’ll be down in a few minutes.” Lexa replied, watching as Abby nodded her head in agreement and slowly sauntered out of Clarke’s room, closing the door behind her.

“What kind of witchery are you casting on my mother?” Clarke blurted out, amusedly, as she headed for the bathroom, hearing the faint, bare steps of Lexa following behind.

“I’m casting one on Jake too, you know?” said Lexa, walking behind Clarke and flagrantly circling the blonde’s waist with her arms.

“Mhm…’f course you did.” The blonde replied, with a toothbrush in her mouth, her body, instinctively leaning back against Lexa’s front.

“I was wondering though…” the brunette paused, her lips ghosting Clarke’s neck.

The blonde gulped at the sudden contact. “W—What?”

“Would he know that his little baby calls me ‘daddy’ too?”.

“Oh my _fucking_ God…” Clarke, playfully pushed the giggling brunette away from her, cheeks burning with an intense gloom of red.   

    ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to do with this.  
> Do you want more fluffy and cute clexa? More steamy and smutty? Angst? Drama? Please tell me in the comments i will gladly comply.  
> I love you.  
> Also to all the victims of the Orlando shooting, rest in peace. You're safe now.


	3. I think that's where we belong, together and unashamed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww

Clarke was the first to go down stairs to join Abby in their kitchen. As soon as she rounded the small corridor, the smell of fresh coffee hit her senses, alarming and waking every single one of her nerves.

“Where’s Lexa?” questioned the older woman standing behind the counter, a cop of warm coffee held tightly in her hands.

“She’s taking a shower; she’ll be down in a minute.”

“She doesn’t usually stay over on a school night.” That was how—Clarke had assumed, her mother tried to know the reason behind Lexa staying the night.

“They had a training session yesterday; she was a little too tired to drive home, I guess.” The blonde replied, walking towards the kitchen cabinets to prepare the pancakes ingredients for her best friend.

“Oh.”

“ _Ugh_ , I smell so fucking good!” The unmistakable voice of the brunette rang through the large space as she finally emerged inside.

“Lexa!Language!” Abby warned, pointing a finger at the other girl, and earning an amused chuckle from both of them.

“I thought you were a cool mom.” Lexa said, walking until she stood beside the blonde, leaning her body against the sink.

“ _Cool_ does not mean irresponsible.” Clarke replied on behalf of her mother, reaching for the box of sugar as she side-eyed her best friend.

Clarke watched as Lexa turned her head towards her, scanning the blonde’s still partially bare body—only covered by an oversized white shirt and the short, black boxers peaking a little under it.

Clarke’s cheeks flushed with a burning heat as the brunette bit her lower lip; her green eyes seemed to dance on every inch of the blonde’s exposed skin.

“I’ll just go take a shower too.” Abby announced, breaking through the silence. “Call me down when you two are done!” the doctor shouted from the stairs.

Clarke murmured a quiet ‘Okay’ before grabbing the pot where she was going to mix the ingredients; her blue eyes catching Lexa’s frame moving away from the sink, also away from her.

The blonde was somewhat grateful to have a little space of her own in order to take a fresh breather. Not that she didn’t like being close to Lexa, no. But the way her skin catches on fire every time the brunette was this near, disconcerts and alarms Clarke too much—it was all overpowering her.

The feeling didn’t last long. No. Not when Clarke felt two trim arms slide around her and circling her small waist. Lean, strong hands tangled around themselves to trap the thin waist and press her back against their front.

“We’re way far from being done…” Lexa whispered quietly against the naked flesh of Clarke’s neck.

“ _Lexa…_ ” the blonde managed to utter, in what was supposed to sound like a warning—but still came out as a warm, unexpected sound of pure desire.

“Hmm.” The brunette hummed, darting out a really, _really_ slick and warm muscle, licking right under Clarke’s ear. A hand slowly fisted the hem of the blonde’s shirt as the other snuck its way under the soft fabric, slowly and tenderly caressing the pale flesh.

Clarke gasped.

“M—My mom…” she forced herself to mumble, before all air escaped her taut lungs and her breath caught in her throat when Lexa gripped a little too hard on her waist.

“ _Yeah_? You were saying…” Lexa trailed off, letting out a small chuckle which made the blonde realize that her friend was enjoying this more than she should.

Lexa slowly pushed herself away from Clarke, and the blonde finally let out a relieved sigh.

“I hate you.” She mumbled under her breath.

“No you don’t.” replied Lexa from behind the kitchen counter.

“I don’t…”.

 

 

******

 

Walking hand in hand with Lexa through their school gates wasn’t something unfamiliar or new, neither for Clarke, nor for everyone else in there. But now, today, _this_ felt oddly different.

Clarke found herself overanalysing every glance that was thrown their way—paying extra attention to every single hushed whisper and small movement.

It simply felt like everybody suddenly _knew_.

 _Talk about being paranoid._ The blonde thought to herself.

Her blue eyes couldn’t help but travel down to their joined hands—intertwined and snuggly knotted together. Lexa held so tight that Clarke swore she could feel the mad thud of the brunette’s heart through this simple touch.

Still, this wasn’t as simple. This touch wasn’t just a loose link between their hands—they were truly and tightly clasped with the pulses of their wrists beating together.

There was something extremely warm and comforting about the way Lexa held her head high while leading the blonde to the lockers.The way she playfully swung their fists; the way she glanced back at Clarke every few seconds with a toothy, proud grin—there was something that felt really good about the way Lexa’s thumb soothed the top of hers; about the way their palms flattened against each other, sweaty and hot.

Clarke’s stomach danced with a fluttering tug.

Clarke shook her head, with a bright, furious blush painting her cheeks.

“So…” begun Lexa as she leaned her back against Clarke’s locker and held her friend’s free hand, “We don’t have any classes together today.”

“Mhm.”

“I’m gonna miss you so much.”

“Me too.”

“Do you have anything to do tonight?”

“No.”

“Go out with me.”

_Okay what?!_

Clarke’s mouth fell open. Her eyes blinked several times at the unexpected offer. What did Lexa really mean by going out?

“On a date.” The brunette clarified, “I’m asking you out on a date.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry. You’re right, I don’t know what’s gotten into me, I’m just so excited and you’re probably not read—“

“Yes!” The blonde blurted out with a shrill, high-pitched tone.

Lexa’s face beamed, radiating a warm rubicund colour that spread under her skin.

“Okay…cool” the brunette whispered, pulling Clarke’s body closer, much closer. “Make sure you wear those black jeans that I love so much. Your ass looks _so fucking_ good in those.”

“Stop talking to me like that…” Clarke warned, her eyes suspiciously wandering around the hallway. A dangerously tingly feeling tugging deep in her guts.

“Like what?”

“You’re fired from being my best friend” Clarke deadpanned.

“Good, ‘cause I’m soon gonna be promoted to be more than just that.”

“You’re insufferable.” Clarke commented, and seriously, her face couldn’t get any hotter.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Go away!” Clarke squeezed her eyes shut.

Lexa chuckled, sealing the soft sound with a hard bite on her bottom lip, before the loud sound of the bell earned both their attentions.

“Anyway, be ready ‘cause I’ll be picking your beautiful self at around seven, alright?” Lexa informed while playfully swinging their arms.

“You don’t have a car, Lexa.” Clarke reminded, shaking her head and letting out a giggle.

“Anya does!”

“And you’re gonna get Anya to give you her baby how?” The blonde questioned with furrowed brows.

“No one said I’d have to _ask_ …” The brunette explained, whispering the last word.

“Like hell I’m gonna get in with you in a stolen car!”

“I think you will.”

“And why do you think that?”

Lexa smirked, stepping away from the locker and closer to her friend; their faces were literally a few centimetres away, “When is the last time you said ‘no’ to anything I’ve asked?”.

Lexa made a point.

A very accurate, unarguable point.

“ _Fuck you…_ ” Clarke mumbled.

“I can’t wait…”

“Lexa!” The blonde warned.

“Hm?” The brunette hummed, her green irises darted danced down, watching Clarke’s lips.

“We need to go, we’re literally the only ones left in here.”

“Good…”

Clarke barely blinked before soft, ruddy and ample flesh trapped her lips.

Lexa’s mouth came down on hers. And that was it—every ounce of control that Clarke thought she had mastered since this morning powdered to its knees. She stepped forward, trapping Lexa between the lockers and her own body, their knuckles still tightly tangled within each other.

They sighed into one another’s mouth, before the brunette slightly tilted her head to the side, bumping the tip of her nose against Clarke’s and trapping her lips between hers once again.

Clarke pulled her head back, capturing the brunette’s bottom lip between her teeth in the process, and earning herself a quiet moan, which she eventually swallowed into her mouth with another hungry lip-lock.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Lexa whispered against her lips while Clarke just simply nodded in response; all ability of speech had suddenly failed her.

And just like that, Lexa was gone, leaving a flustered Clarke behind.

 

******

 

To say that Clarke was nervous was an understatement.

Clarke was _fucking_ nervous.

The kind of nervous kids get on their first day in kindergarten, or the kind of nervous people get on their first job interview—comparison didn’t really matter because Clarke was ‘ _this_ close to shitting her pants’ nervous.

All the signs were present—sweaty palms and trembling hands; lip biting and fingers mindlessly tapping

“Clarke!” the familiar voice of Octavia called her name from across their lunch table.

“Huh? What?” the blonde questioned, obviously too distracted by her thoughts to really pay any attention to what Raven and Octavia were rambling about.

“Girl, what’s up with you today? You’ve been acting pretty weird, not that you don’t usually act weird, but like, still.” The Latina questioned, as she took a generous bite from Octavia’s sandwich.

“Hey! Finish your own before harassing my food!”

“You’ve been holding that baby for over ten minutes, what was I sup—“

“Guys!” Clarke shouted in a warning tone.

Clarke actually lost count of the times she had to keep Raven and Octavia on a leash. Their bickering can be a little, well…intense.

“Right, anyway. So, what’s up?” Octavia jumped back into their previous subject.

“I…well, you see, I kind of have—you know…a date.” Clarke explained quietly.

Her friends’ mouths immediately fell ajar.

“So? Can you guys say something? Blink? Breathe? Anything, Come on!”

“A d-date?With who?” Octavia spoke first.

“Um… _Lexa_.” Clarke informed, fumbling with her hands on top of her lap.

The uneasy silence emerged again while Clarke kept her eyes focused down on her hands. Still it didn’t last very long, not until the blonde heard the high-pitched voice of the Latina. “So, I want you to get me that beautiful leather Jacket in red, also, my favourite ice cream is definitely Raspberry Ripple, but you already know that, and I would like my fifty bucks cash, right about now, thank you very much!”

“What? I don’t have that kind of money on me right now! Who do you think I am? Also, wasn’t your favourite the Rocky Road ice cream? And that leather jacket was so ugly, what’s wrong with you?” Octavia answered.

“Okay, look at my face! Do I look like I fucking care?” Raven bit back with a blank expression, before she continued, “No! A bet is bet, should’ve just not made that deal with me in the first place ‘cause—“

“Children!” Clarke cut them off with a warning tone. “The fuck are you guys talking about?”

“It’s not my fault Octavia thought you were too much of a pussy to ask your bitch out!”.

“I didn’t! She did!”

“Ha!” The other girl screamed, lifting her fists victoriously up in the air, “Now, I wonder how much fun I’m gonna have enslaving your beautiful butt for a month.”

“You think my butt is beautiful?” Raven asked, with a smirk, leaning her head on her elbow and facing the other brunette.

“Not the point.”

“Hello, I’m still confused!” Clarke cut them off once again.

“Not the point too.” Octavia replied, turning around in her seat to face the blonde, “So how did this happen?” she then questioned.

Clarke’s face dimed into a bright gloom of red as she started to tell the still unbelievable story behind what actually lead to her date night, earning her friends’ attention and a few gasps and nods and high fives here and there.

Now, if you went a little back in time and told Clarke that she would be sitting there, talking about a date, with Lexa—she would simply laugh at your stupid face and ask you to get help.

But here she was, actually doing it. And she couldn’t be any happier.

 

******

 

“ _Hi_ ” Lexa’s croaky voice spoke through the other side of the blonde’s phone.

“Hey” Clarke replied, plopping her body back on her bed, letting out a long sigh.

“ _I miss you_.” It was sudden and unexpected and Clarke suddenly didn’t know what to do with herself, “ _I can’t wait for tonight.”_

“Yeah?”

 _“Yeah_ …” Lexa paused. “ _I don’t think that letting Aden choose my outfit was a good idea.”_ The brunette continued.

“The little guy is thirteen and he dresses better than you’ll ever do.” Clarke replied. Her fingers nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

_“I guess I’m a little nervous? I don’t know, I just wanna look extra pretty, I guess. For you.”_

Clarke went from calm to flustered in a span of a single second. Her cheeks felt like they reached thousands of degrees of heat; her body was suddenly giddy. This was disgusting. She hated it.

_She actually loves it. So much._

No one has ever, intentionally and willingly, tried to look pretty for the blonde.

“I…you…you always look beautiful.” Clarke finally willed herself to speak, her words tripping and stuttering over themselves. She soon covered her heated face with a free hand—afraid that Lexa was going to witness this embarrassing moment.

Which she won’t.

Which made her feel a little more stupid than she thought she was.

Lexa chuckled and Clarke’s heart went into frenzy.

 _“How about you?You looking pretty for me?”_ Lexa suddenly asked.

“I don’t know, I might have to rely on Octavia and Raven for that.”

_“Speaking of. They both dragged me out of my class today, and I must say, I’ve never been so scared in my whole life. But the threats weren’t that traumatizing, I guess, I’m still alive so…”_

“Alright, they’re dead!”

_“they love you.”_

“I know.”

_“I love you, too.”_

Clarke literally froze. Somehow, this all felt and sounded different than usual. Not that she or Lexa haven’t verbally expressed how much they do love each other—because they have, a lot.

But there was a small shift in the atmosphere. The feeling of Loving Lexa and being loved by her suddenly overwhelmed her. These, were words only the heart could hear and understand, simple, but true. Words that tugged at Clarke’s heart making it float inside her ribs in their few and short syllables.

“I love you more.” Clarke bravely answered.

_“Oh man, this is a dream come true—to have an ‘I love you more’ debate I mean.”_

“Mine came true too, you know?”

 _“What was it?”_ Lexa plainly asked.

“Going out on a date with you…”

“ _Hm, what’re you doing?”_

“Laying down, you?”

 _“I’m gonna go take a shower, and then change, then I’mgonna come pick you up, and then take you out somewhere only I know…”_ The brunette paused, but soon continued, as Clarke’s silence was enough indication for her to keep talking, “ _And then I’m going to kiss you. All night.”_

“You’re killing me.”

“ _I’m sorry.”_

“Don’t be, I like it.”

“ _Of course you do. Anyway, gotta go get ready, see you tonight yeah?”_

“Yeah…” Clarke trailed off, “And Lexa?”.

“ _Hmm?”._

“I can’t wait either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be much longer, I just had to take this out of the way.  
> Your kudos and kind words serve as a great motivation for me to continue with this, they're all much appreciated.  
> Please if you have an opinion or a suggestion feel free to drop it in the comments bellow.  
> I love you all and thank you so much!  
> Also for the one's asking for Clarke's sexuality, I'd have to ask you all to wait for me to educate myself more about intersex cause I don't want to offend anyone.  
> Or you could just educate me yourself, come let us talk at tumblr: fforever-alonee.  
> Also, Murphamy or Octaven? What do you guys wanna see in this fic?


	4. Author's note!

Hi guys, sorry this is clearly not an update, i apologise in case you got too excited.

So i was reading a lot of stuff about intersex in case you wanted me to go deeper into identifying Clarke's sexuality, so do you guys want me to turn into a dark past being all explicit or is it too much to handle?

Also, would you want more flashbacks and background on how all the Clexa happened? Like all the stuff they did to pull each other's pieces together?

Next chapter is halfway done, and don't worry this is still gonna be just a light fluffy fic with explicit content somewhere around but i kind of want to go further away with the character development and plot? 

Please share your suggestions in case you had any, i would love some comments, they feed my beast. 

I love you all and i appreciate all the response and the positive feedback.

Have a nice day.


	5. That's My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry y'all i was sick this whole past months but now im kinda feeling a little better.   
> So this is a tiny chapter to prepare you guys for all the sappiness and fluffiness and maybe a little sexiness ahead.   
> I seriously don't wanna sexualise their realtionship but we'll get there, once Clarke is more trusting and open, alright? Bear with me.

Lexa’s hands were wrathfully sweating. Like, what is even happening to her right now? After all, it is just Clarke—her Clarke. 

The brunette ran frantically through the messy space of her room. A room that didn’t look like hers anymore, clothes and make-up and towels and books and a whole lot of other stuff were scattered chaotically on the floor and the still undone bed.

“Wow…” Lexa heard the distinctive sharp voice that belonged to her sister, Anya. “I wouldn’t believe I’d live up until the day I’d actually see your room as nasty as my own.” Her foster sibling paused, “Hell my room looks tidier than this shit hole, the fuck Lex?” then she finished, still standing on Lexa’s door.

“I can’t find my leather jacket!”

“Which one? Ya know, since you got like, a few tens of those” Anya asked with a playful tone.

Lexa couldn’t fight the urge to glare at her sister, “The red one. They’re all black, I only got a single red one, and I cannot fucking fin…” The green eyed girl abruptly stopped talking while turning around and eyeing the red leathered material covering the dirty blonde’s upper body.

“You fucking bitch!” Lexa finally shrieked, leaping her body towards Anya’s, grabbing her from the collar and trying to get back what was rightfully hers.

“Ow, get off me you asshole!” Anya fought back; “Indra!” then she called once Lexa childishly grabbed a fistful of her hair. 

Right then, came a breathless Indra.

“Lexa! Hey come on, let her go!” Tried their adoptive mother, while she was caught up in between the girls.     

“My Jacket, Indra! I have a date!”

Suddenly everything fell silent; everyone seized moving and stared at the brunette in disbelief.

“What?” Asked Anya and Indra in unison.

“What?” Lexa threw the question right back at them.

 

\--

 

“Clarke, come on!”

“I’m not wearing a fucking pink shirt Octavia what the fuck!”

“You’re blonde and pretty fucking white, pink will do just fine!”

“Did you just call me white?”

“Fuck yeah I did”

“Children, what the hell!” Came Raven’s sharp tone to make a stop for all the howling and unnecessary screaming between her best friends. “One word!” she then warned, gesturing with her finger, “One fucking word and watch me never talk with y’all!”.

“What’s wrong with my pink shirt though?” Asked Octavia, clearly offended.

“Nothing’s wrong with your stupid shirt, it just happens to not be Clarke’s kinda shit okay?” Raven tried to reason, earning a proud smirk from the blonde; a smirk that vanished as soon as Raven opened her mouth once again. “You also look like shit Clarke, do you not have anything else to wear?” Clarke barely had time to start complaining before the Latina cut her in again, “Like something that is not black ripped jeans, or black shirts, or black anything?”

The blonde sighed heavily, tilting her head down in embarrassment.

“Really? Nothing?” 

“Lexa said she likes my ass in these jeans…?”

“I don’t care what Lexa says, you’re not stepping out of this house looking like a fucking ninja” 

Clarke’s jaw dropped and her neck cracked while she turned to scowl at Octavia. A silent moment settled where all voices quietened and dispelled, until Raven spoke.

“Clarke…” The Latina first called, earning her friend’s attention, “I think I got just the right outfit for you.” 

 

\--

Lexa stood on Clarke’s porch with hands all clammy and shaking. No matter how much she fantasized or tried to prepare herself for this day—a day Lexa never thought was actually coming, the day she was going to take Clarke Griffin out on a date. 

The brunette anxiously played with the hem of her black neat leather jacket—Yes Anya wouldn’t let her take the red one back. She tilted her head down looking at the rest of her outfit, a black and red flannel tied around her hips, a black Nirvana shirt and black ripped jeans sealed with an equally black converse.

Her brown curls all free and laying beautifully on both her shoulders.

After minutes of battling her nervousness, Lexa finally knocked on the Griffins’ door, and then quietly cleared her throat.

She narrowed her eyes hearing the very slow but sharp sounds of what she thought were high heels. _Uh, is Abby home already?_ The brunette asked herself. But before the previous thought could restfully sink in, the white wooden door creaked open and the view just behind it almost brought Lexa to her knees—because, there stood Clarke, unlike any other time the brunette or anyone has ever seen her, hugged beautifully in a silky matte black mini dress, tightened around her slim waist and melted around her round hips down above her knees.

Her golden waves were deftly braided to the left, gracefully showing off her glorious features—the mixed barely there grey and ocean blue of her eyes, the rosiness of her sculpted cheekbones, the fleshiness of her red painted lips. Lexa was out of breath and certainly short of words, still shamelessly scanning her date’s figure.

“Um…Lexa?” Clarke called, trying to get the brunette’s attention though it was already directed at nothing but her.

“I…Clarke! Y-you…how-I’m…” Lexa’s tongue tripped on the words, her eyes blinking, obviously trying to make sure she’s not hallucinating.

“Hi there stud! You look nice.” There appeared Raven from behind the blonde, waving at the startled brunette and smiling maliciously.

“Raven.” Lexa calmly greeted back as the blonde stepped aside to let the Latina into clear view.

“Commander, hi!” Octavia’s figure then joined the rest of them at the door.

“Will you guys ever stop calling me names?” 

“Rude!” Raven shrieked, clearly offended, “What’s wrong with the names you stocky hunky bicth?”

Lexa just groaned in defeat, there was no way she could win an argument with the famously provocative pair.

“Okay clowns hop off a little will ya!” The blonde had to come to the brunette’s rescue.

“Awh, look at you already rescuing your helpless girl, y’all cute!” Raven cooed, making the pair’s already rosy cheeks burn into a cavernous shade of red. Before any of them could utter a second word, they got cut off by the roaring, excessively loud sound of Bellamy’s Range clumsily parking on the sidewalk in front of the Griffins’.

“Great!” Lexa mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes of what’s to come.

“What are you guys doing standing at the door?” Bellamy questioned before his eyes fell on the blonde, “Also, Clarke! The fuck? You look bomb in this dress” he complimented. 

“Clarke’s got a date!” Octavia informed excitedly, despite totally not being asked.

“What? Who’s the lucky girl?” he asked, surprised, “Or guy…” Bellamy smirked.

He was met with nothing but silence and sneaky glances shared by his female friends and sister. 

“No way…” Bellamy sounded like he got it all figured out already, receiving an enthusiastic nod from Raven and Octavia.

“Princess you really got balls!” he said, pulling the blonde into a hug, “you know both figuratively and literally..” Bellamy added;

“Bell, stop you’re making it weird.” Raven ripped Clarke’s body off of his and shoving her into Lexa’s form, “You guys go do your thing, ‘ight? Whatever that means”. So much for not making it weird.

“Uh, okay, we’ll see you guys tonight, don’t be too late though!” Octavia warned, pointing her figure into the embarrassingly flustered couple.

“Clarke, please, let’s go, I literally can’t with these monkeys!” The brunette begged, lacing her long old fingers with Clarke’s.

“Wow, think you gonna get into those pants…or dress, by insulting her only friends?” Raven faked annoyance.

“Okay! Lexa, lead the way!” The blonde rushed her date down the stairs.

“Always knew you were a fucking bottom Griffin!” They cringed as they now heard Raven’s voice screaming from a distance.

 

\--

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Clarke mumbled uneasily one they were in the confines of what the blonde thought was Indra’s Toyota; her eyes flickering down to her fidgeting fingers.

“You look so beautiful today, Clarke.” Lexa complimented, ignoring her date’s previous words, her lidded green eyes trying to capture Clarke’s.

“I…Thank you, Y-You look great too.” The blonde’s gaze lifted up and locked with Lexa’s unfaltering one. “So, where are we going?” she then asked.

Lexa couldn’t help but let a small, gentle and warm smile paint her features. Reaching her fingers up under Clarke’s chin, caressing the pale skin with her pointer finger.

“Somewhere as special as you are to me.” Lexa quietly said, watching the blonde’s features ease into a heart-warming grin.

 

\--

 

       

 

       

 

 

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? you ready for some feels next chap or nah? Tell me what youd wanna read on the next one. I love yous.


End file.
